The present invention relates to compositions for textile applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to silicone compositions which adhere durably to textiles and provide flame retardancy.
Textiles used in the clothing industry must adhere to certain standards before they can be sold. According to government regulations, clothing garments must exhibit a certain level of flame retardancy. Flame retardancy can be achieved by blending fabrics with flame retardant textiles. For example, in many cases cotton is blended with polyester to achieve required levels of flame retardancy. Unfortunately, blending fabrics with flame retardant textiles can have a negative effect on properties of the final textile such as softness. In cases where softness is an issue, flame retardancy can be imparted via treatment with a flame retardant material. For instance, treatment of textiles with phosphorus-based molecules or polycarboxylates that react durable with the fabric can result in flame retardancy of the fabrics. Unfortunately, these treatments often cause an unacceptable loss of fabric strength or require specialized processing equipment.
It is therefore desirable to produce flame retardant treatments which can be used to treat textiles and provide textile benefits that are appreciated by consumers as well as exhibit durability. Thus, new treatments are constantly being sought which meet these requirements.